Old Friends and New Lessons
by Nilkanowen
Summary: A person from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's past shows up just in time. Kaia is going to shake things up for everyone. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 1

A young woman sat on the edge of a cliff, enjoying the forest view, while eating her mid-day meal of bread and assorted fruits. Kaia had demonic, white, long hair, (usually pulled into a bun and held by silver chopsticks) a slim face with a stubborn chin and intense purple eyes. Her skin was a ghostly pale cream. She wore a white outfit (like Inuyasha's) and a purple shirt (like a tank top) underneath that accented her eyes, and went barefoot. Around her neck was a silver chain with a little silver star on it. Kaia's symbol. While she ate lunch, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo carried a wounded Kagome to the clearing a few feet away from the cliff where Kaia sat. During their recent battle with a demon (for jewel shards of course!) Kagome got stabbed through the stomach and was bleeding heavily. The boys set her down and Miroku and Shippo looked through Kagome's bag for bandages while Inuyasha paced in a panic. Kaia, noticing the disturbance, looked up. She drew in a quick gasp, grabbed her knapsack, and gently glided down to the clearing to heal the girl who was drawing close to death. "Ahh! Another demon," Shippo exclaimed. "I'm not a demon," Kaia tried to explain. Inuyasha extended his claws, "Like hell you aren't!" Remaining calm Kaia said,"Inuyasha, I'm here to heal the girl." "And I'm supposed to believe a demon," he scoffed, moving more violently towards Kaia. "I'm not a demon!" she screamed. Suddenly an unseen force shoved Inuyasha back, right as he was about to attack. It pushed him into a tree and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "What is it with trees?" Inuyasha thought out loud. 'There' Kaia thought as she turned to Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. She took several bottles out of her knapsack and then tossed it to the demon and monk. "There is food in there, you can have some." They just stared. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? *Glances around nervously* Hope ya, did. I know it is short right now but bear with me I'm new. I promise there is more to come. *Hears groans in the background* "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! ~Nilkanowen~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 2

As Miroku and Shippo dug through her bag, Kaia sorted through her herbs and medicines. She singled out a vial full of a teal lotion. Next, she went over to Kagome and moved her shirt up a couple of inches, (Nothing is showing you perverts!) so her wound was exposed. Kaia rubbed the lotion around the wound. Kaia then placed her hands over the wound and chanted silently. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo watched as the wound sealed itself, leaving a long scar behind. "Kagome's healed!" Shippo said happily. "She'll sleep for a while," Kaia said, extremely exhausted. She waved her hand in Inuyasha's direction. "It's too much energy to keep you up there," she said as Inuyasha fell. "Thank you for healing our friend. Now," Miroku said as he went over to Kaia and held her hand,"would you do me the honour of bearing my child?" Inuyasha and Shippo cringed as they heard a bone-cracking smack. "There are more pressing matters!" Kaia hissed. "Yes, like who you are and how you know my name." Inuyasha said amusingly, stepping over a bruised Miroku. "And if you aren't a demon what are you?" Kaia sighed,"Well, let's sit down first." They all went and sat in the shade of the trees, Kagome was in sight to watch over her. "First off, I am a sorceress, not a demon. I specialize in healing and telekinesis," started Kaia. "So you are the one who threw Inuyasha," mused Miroku. "Yes, it was for mine and possibly his own protection. I don't go around unarmed you know." Kaia pulled back a sleeve and revealed a hidden knife with strange inscriptions on it. "And if you haven't noticed I do carry around a sword." Sure enough there was a black hilted, silver bladed sword, with the same inscriptions on it as her dagger, hanging at her side. "Her name is Shadow," Kaia said. "Anyway back to your questions. I have to say Inuyasha, I am highly offended that you don't recognize me! Although, I have changed a bit. Ok, picture me with black hair, brown eyes, and about 3 years old." Miroku and Shippo were confused as they watched Inuyasha with a pondering look on his face, and Kaia with an amused grin on her face. With a gasp, Inuyasha whispered, "Kaia?" Kaia's grin widened as she said, "Ah I see you remember me. "About time." Looking at Miroku and Shippo's looks, Kaia explained how Inuyasha and she knew each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? *Glances around nervously* Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. *Hears groans in the background* "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! ~Nilkanowen~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 3

"As you know Inuyasha's mother, rest her soul, was human. My mother and his mother were friends. My mother was unaware that her friend married, let alone to a demon. When she did hear she only heard that she had married and had two sons, one from her husband's previous, the other my age. She immediately brought me with when she called on his mother to rekindle a friendship. My mother never met Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or their father. You must understand my mother despises demons, so when she discovered that little detail, she yanked me away. And my only friend, Inuyasha, and I never saw each other again. Until now that is," Kaia explained. Inuyasha still dazed, said, "Ya, I remember now. When your mother saw me she shrieked and almost broke your arm pulling you away." It started to get dark and Miroku started a fire so they could see. Shippo went to sleep first and Miroku followed soon after. Kaia and Inuyasha sat by each other, leaning against the trunk of a huge tree. "So, what happened to you? Your looks for one, and why are you on your own?" Inuyasha inquired. "Well, my family trains to kill demons, that's why my mother was so upset. She started training me early, right after the incident. I didn't have powers then, they came when I changed. Anyway, I didn't want to kill demons, I didn't understand it. So, as I reached around 13 my hair started fading and my eyes changing. That's when I received my powers, I was turning into a sorceress. However, as you discovered I also started to look like a demon. The family adults gathered and decided to cast me out. They said I was useless and a danger. The only one not to vote me out was my elder brother, Tano. But, since he is a younger adult his vote didn't matter. I don't mind, I hated them anyway. So, what's your story?" Kaia finished, while elbowing Inuyasha playfully. He explained about Kikyo, Kagome, the Shikon No Tama, you people know the story. When he finished Inuyasha looked down to find Kaia's sleeping head on his shoulder. He smiled and laid his head on hers and fell asleep. Kaia awoke early to check on Kagome. Careful not to wake anyone up she crept over to the sleeping girl. 'She'll be ok, she'll be tired a lot, but she'll live.' Kaia thought. Just as carefully as before, Kaia climbed to the top of a tree to meditate. It took a lot of magic to prevent Kagome's death and Kaia needed to bring her powers to top strength. Soon all 3 boys were awake and looking for food in Kaia and Kagome's bags. "Where did Kaia go?" Shippo asked, munching on an apple. Inuyasha, sniffing for her scent, said, "She's up there, " pointing to her tree. "I'm gonna go scare her, shhh," Inuyasha said mischievously. Miroku warned, "I wouldn't do that." However, Inuyasha was already gone. Just as he was creeping up behind Kaia she said, "Don't even try it, Inuyasha." "Try what?" he said trying to hide his hurt pride. "What're you doing up here anyway?"he asked. "I just stopped meditating, it helps me relax," Kaia answered breaking her concentration. "Kagome should wake soon, and I'm sure you want to see her, so let's go," she said mysteriously. As soon as the two reached the ground they saw Kagome sitting up talking to Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha ran over to see if she was ok. "I'm fine just a little scratch," Kagome said brushing off their concern. "Truly, she is fine. The healing salve I put on her wound made my healing take place very rapidly. You'll be tired a lot though. It's why I'm staying a few days. To watch over you, Kaia said as she approached the group. "Hello Kagome, I'm Kaia." "So you healed me. Thanks," Kagome said as she struggled to stand. "Don't," Kaia said kneeling, "you'll definitely need to eat first." Everyone filled Kagome in on everything that happened as she ate. "Wow, good thing you showed up," Kagome responded. There is currently a scar on your stomach, do you want to keep it? I can get rid of it for you," Kaia offered. "No thank you. It's a little reminder for me. Right now, I just want a hot bath." "Actually there is a hot spring down the stream," Miroku suggested positively. "Good, Kagome and I will go and relax. We'll be back soon, and don't get any ideas," Kaia said. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? *Glances around nervously* Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. *Hears groans in the background* "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! ~Nilkanowen~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 4

The two girls went off leaving the boys behind. It was nice having another girl to talk to for the both of them. "The water feels so nice on my body," Kagome stated. "Well, you have been through a lot," Kaia responded. "What was that?!" Kagome shrieked after a sudden noise in the bushes. As Kaia reached for her purple undershirt and sword she told Kagome, "Get behind that rock." After Kaia's top was covered she used her powers to lift the object behind the bush. Floating in the air was Miroku. "It's only Miroku, Kagome." Kaia now turned to Miroku. "Stupid monk. You know, I warned you. Go back to camp until I can deal with you properly." With that she made a swift hand movement that sent Miroku back to where they had settled, hanging in a tree. "She warned you," Inuyasha said while polishing the Tetsusaiga. Miroku only smiled,"It will be worth the pain I'm going to get." And he just hung there. Kaia and Kagome were dressing when Kagome noticed how heavily armed Kaia was. She had hidden daggers on both arms and legs, and one on her back. Not to forget her sword. Seeing Kagome's stares Kaia said,"After I received my powers and was left on my own I was attacked many times. My healing abilities help me heal faster than average, but only if I have enough power." "Oh," was Kagome's only reaction. While they started walking back Kagome spoke up. "Do you miss your family?" A hard look appeared on Kaia's face. "I miss the children. They're so innocent, for now anyway. I also miss my brother Tano. He looked out for me. Other than them, no I don't miss my family." Quickly changing the subject Kagome asked,"Do you want to wear some perfume?" Kaia sniffed it and agreed. "Inuyasha must not like this perfume you wear because of his sensitive nose," Kaia prompted. Kagome smiled reminiscing of past memories,"He gets used to it. It is SO funny though....." The two girls came back laughing. They went and sat by Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed and snidely said,"You smell like Kagome," and covered his nose. Kaia and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Turning towards Inuyasha Kaia said,"Well at least I don't smell like blood and ink!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he said,"She told you about that?!" "Oh ya, Kagome told me many stories in which you make an ass of yourself." "All of them?" he said horrified. That made the girls laugh even harder. Kaia put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said,"My friend, even if Kagome had an eternity, she could never tell me all the times you've made an ass of yourself." Shippo then joined in the laugh fest, while Inuyasha had such a look on his face. "Ahem," Miroku said dangling above them. "Will you let me down now?" Kaia looked at Kagome and stood up. "You can have him first," she told Kagome. Kagome stood as Kaia let Miroku down right in front of Kagome. She smacked him hard for peeping. However, Kaia punched him for offending her twice. "Nice right hook," Inuyasha complimented. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard," she said obviously still fuming. Inuyasha smirked,"You might as well shrug it off, like Kagome does, because he won't stop." "I suppose he'll at least stop when I'm around," Kaia said, her anger fading. (Kaia can rarely stay mad long, but if she does you might as well just lie in the grave yourself and save her some time.) "Let me tell you Kagome, you had better watch out! I'm gonna get you back for embarrassing me like that!" Inuyasha declared, referring to earlier. With that remark Kaia's face lit up."Speaking of payback. Inuyasha, do you remember when we raced as children? You would use your demonic speed and win every time. Well, I've acquired a little speed myself along with my powers. I challenge you to a race!" Inuyasha laughed egotistically,"I'll take you on any day. From here to the cliff wall. Kagome can go down to the finish line to see who wins." Kagome started to run as the challengers stretched. Miroku counted,"1, 2, 3!" The two shot off and in seconds they finished at the same time. "How about you race back as a tiebreaker?" Kagome suggested. This time Kagome counted and Shippo and Miroku spotted. "1, 2, 3!" Time seemed to slow as Kaia ran a little faster and finished first. Her will to win was greater than Inuyasha's. That is what helped Kaia win," Miroku said wisely. "Or she was just faster," Shippo said in a 'duh' tone. Kaia and Inuyasha looked at each other and burst out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing and having fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I won't hesitate to leave you behind, if you don't go faster, Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly to his faithful servant. They were tracking Inuyasha down a stream in a forest. He quickly followed the sound of laughter. Sesshomaru soon was looking through some bushes at a group of giggling people. "Inuyasha," he sneered. Then he saw Kaia, and his mind filled with memories of the past. Back to when he had first met that strange girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There stood Inuyasha, a child, holding a ball, and Sesshomaru far back looking distant as he usually does. Someone else stood a few feet away from Inuyasha. A young girl, looking nervous. "Come on, let's play ball," Inuyasha urged her. He grabbed her arm and started to pull Kaia to the garden. Kaia stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you want to come with us?" she offered kindly. He just stared, Come on!" Inuyasha said even more impatiently than before. "He's a meanie, leave him alone." Kaia gave in and let Inuyasha pull her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'She showed me kindness,' Sesshomaru thought. 'And now she's a sorceress, no telling how old she is now.' "Filthy humans," Jaken said while panting. "Keep in mind, some of those people are better than you'll ever be. It wouldn't do good to insult your betters," he said defensively. Jaken was shocked by what he heard but answered,"Yes m'lord." "We will settle a little further from here and observe," Sesshomaru commanded. And they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? *Glances around nervously* Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. *Hears groans in the background* "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! ~Nilkanowen~

Much love to Darlingdearheart, my bff. Check out her stories people she rocks! (And is modest too! Inside joke.)

Thank you to Virusea-I'm glad you like my descriptions! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 5

Kaia heard a noise and looked towards the bushes. 'It's nothing,' she told herself, even though she knew it was something. Night was coming soon and everyone helped build a fire. Kaia was still wary, so before she went to sleep she took action. "Everyone," she called to get their attention,"I'm going to put up a magic barrier for protection. Please don't leave the site, you won't get back in. That's all, goodnight." The rest looked puzzled as Kaia walked away. Kaia climbed on a tree branch and started chanting. She wasn't taking any chances. Kaia had the sheid settings to where if anyone tried to enter a sharp pain would inflict on her body. Odd, but effective. Since it ate up quite a bit of magic to do a barrier this powerful Kaia fell asleep immediately after the spell was cast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken; he was asleep. Sesshomaru decided to do some close-up spying. He came to the area. Almost everyone waas gathered under a tree and asleep. Kaia and Inuyasha slept in the tree. Assuming that it was safe he darted in was repelled right back with an inducing pain. He was bleeding! 'I'm such a stupid fool!' he scolded in hi head. Sesshomaru suddenly sensed movement and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blinding pain in Kaia's right arm awoke her. 'Someone tried to get in!' she thought trying to fight her panic and pain. Kaia ran to catch the intruder. She didn't chase them long, but it seemed like she ran miles. At the end of the chase she drew a dagger and flung it as hard as possible. It was only deeply embedded in a tree's trunk. She called it back, for the inscriptions held magic that returned them to their owners. aia slipped her knife in place and tiredly trudged back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'She has great power. She created a barrier that could stop me. I'm impressed,' Sesshomaru thought as he walked briskly back, after narrowly escaping an enraged sorceress. 'However I was being foolish and careless. Next time I'll be ready. Next time, I'll have some fun.' Then, a malicious smirk spread on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaia staggered into the clearing tired and injured. The others were still sleeping. (Rightfully, since it would be around 3 AM) She sat by the fire to get warm She looked at her injured arm,"Damn!" Her sleeve was covered with her own blood and was still flowing heavily. Kaia thought,'They must have been powerful to have made such a dent in my sheild.' Then she got angry and worried at the same time. "Damn!" "What the hell are you yellin' at Kaia?" Inuyasha said tiredly, while rubbing his eyes. Kaia looked up suddenly, "I'm sorry I woke you up." Inuyasha went to sit by her, but then saw her arm,"Holy shit! What happened?!" "It's nothing. Just hand me my bag," Kaia said weakly. Inuyasha handed it to her as he sat across from her. He then watched her rummage trough her knapsack. First, she took out a bottle with purple liquid in. She pulled her sleeve up exposing the gash and poured a little purple liquid over it. The wound disappeared leaving a bloody trace behind. Finally, after putting the first bottle back, Kaia pulled out two other vials. One with a clear liquid, the other with a gray liquid. Then, with a trembling hand, she held out the bottle of clear liquid for Inuyasha to take. "This," showing him the gray bottle she still held,"will shut down my body and then cleanse it. It will fully return my magic and strength. Also, it will keep me asleep all day. The potion you're holding will wake me, if need be. Please, I'll explain everything later." Inuyasha looked at her pleading eyes. All his impatience went away. "Fine, go to sleep. I'll watch you." It looked as if a weight was lifted off Kaia's back,"Thank you." With that she drank the gray liquid and was asleep instantly. Inuyasha leaned his head back. 'What am I going to do with you?' was his last thought as he drifted off into slumber. A few hours later Shippo was pouncing on Inuyasha to get up. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed at the Kitsune, but he was prepared and jumped back in time, and ran. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo all with their backs to him. He got up and walked over while saying,"What are you all staring at?" Then he saw it. Kaia was on her back a few inches in the air, just floating. Inuyasha sighed and told the others what happened earlier. "Do you think there was an attack last night?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged,"If there was someone I didn't sense it." Kagome suddenly got up and walked over to her sleeping bag."What're you doing?" Inuyasha questioned oddly. Kagome picked up her blanket and walked over towards Kaia,"If you haven't noticed, she's cold!" Kagome drapped her blanket on a shivering Kaia and sat back down. After talking for a short time Kagome decided to go to sleep; Shippo went with her. Miroku and Inuyasha talked about various subjects to fill the boring time. Around mid-day Kagome and Shippo woke up and ate lunch with the other two. After his meal, Shippo went over by Kaia, his child's curiosity taking over. He immediately ran back to Kagome to tell what he saw.Kagome looked at the sleeping woman and saw that she was drenched in sweat. She ran over and took off the sleeping bag. As she went to move Kaia away from the fire, Kagome recoiled instnatly after touching Kaia. Her skin was burning hot. Kagome's antics had gotten the attention of Miroku and Inuyasha and they ran over. "She's too hot, I can't touch her without getting burned," Kagome explained. Inuyasha started pushing Kaia away without hesitation. Thankfully his demonic powers prevented burns on his hands. After just watching Kaia for a few minutes Inuyasha said,"We'll have to take off her over-shirt before she gets overheated." "I think it's a little too late for that," Shippo said logically. Moving towards Kaia, Miroku said,"I'll do it." Inuyasha hit his hands away. "There is no way you're touching her! At least not when she isn't awake to defend herself!" While Inuyasha and Miroku arguedKagome rolled her eyes and walked closer to Kaia. She untied her white kimono and slipped it over Kaia's pale arms, exposing her purple undershirt and hidden weapons. This turned Inuyasha and Miroku's heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? *Glances around nervously* Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. *Hears groans in the background* "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! ~Nilkanowen~


	6. Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up. 

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something. 

Intermission

This little bit is to explain a few things that have been on my mind. First off, I'm sorry Sango isn't in this. It is before she comes. I developed this in my head before she was introduced in the show. I tried to work her in but I kept forgetting about her. Just to let you know, she is one of my favorite characters! Second, I have this written in my notebook (don't ask, it helps me to be able to jot down all the ideas I have) and I type pretty slow. So, if I don't update really soon you'll know why. Oh ya, I had this all worked out in my head a long time ago, then my friend told me about this site and I decided to join. It's really hard putting your thoughts down on paper! That fact also contributes to why I don't update fast. Sorry! If I have any confusing things written down please inform me and I will explain it ASAP! I always appreciate reviews good or bad, as previously stated. With that I'd like you to visit Darlingdearheart. Her fanfics rock, as does she! Thank you for listening to my incessant ramblings! ~Nilkanowen~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up.

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something.

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 6

"Dangerous thing, isn't she," commented Inuyasha, referring to her weapons. "Now that that's settled, Miroku, Shippo, and we can go get water," Kagome ordered. Miroku asked, "Why?" "Inuyasha's staying because I wouldn't trust you to stay with Kaia, alone, and Shippo's too young to stay and watch her. Oh! We're getting water to wet cloths to put on Kaia's body to try and bring down her fever," Kagome explained to Miroku. The three left and Inuyasha sat a few feet away from Kaia and refused to move. Soon there were wet rags on Kaia's neck, forehead, and stomach, and still Inuyasha sat, not budging an inch. Then at dusk, the sorceress sat up suddenly, that it startled everyone. Kaia was breathing heavily as peeled off the sopping rags. It was then she realized what she was, or should I say wasn't, wearing. Kaia, embarrassed, snatched her haori and slipped it on. Looking at everyone's worried faces Kaia said,"I'm all right, really! But, why was my shirt off?" They all took turns explaining what happened to Kaia while she slept. Kaia was finishing wrapping her hair in a bun when they ended their explanations. Kaia sighed,"I suppose I should I tell what happened to me?" "Yes, you should!" Inuyasha said sharply, his patience running low. Kaia flashed her eyes at him, "Fine, you don't need to get so snappy. Someone tried to get through the barrier last night...." Kaia retold the chain of events leading up to that very second. "Don't scowl, Inuyasha. I had to go after them. I would have had answers if I had just been a little faster!" Kaia blamed herself. Inuyasha was indeed scowling,"I didn't like you running off by yourself. You should've gotten me up, and you got hurt in the process of your noble act. Kaia you don't think!" Even though Kaia knew his anger was only there to cover his worry, she still got mad. "I was thinking; of everyone's safety! I'm alive aren't I? Forget this, goodnight Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku." With that, Kaia stood and climbed to the tree branch where she had slept the night before. She set up the same type of shield with sufficient enough power left. Kaia was too awake to sleep, so she listened to the conversations of the others. "Inuyasha, I wouldn't leave the site, Kaia's put up a shield," Kagome warned him as he was about to stomp off. Instead he turned around and sat by Miroku and fumed there. "You shouldn't have gotten mad. In fact, you shouldn't have gotten Kaia mad. She's not a child, Inuyasha. You know she can take care of herself," Miroku told him, completely unsympathetic. That got Inuyasha even more enraged. "Hug! You too!? I'm going to bed!" And Inuyasha stormed toward the tree. While pretending to be asleep, Kaia actually fell asleep.

Back again, only perfectly positioned this time. Sesshomaru floated just outside the barrier's limits. He made the nails on his right hand poisonous and long. Then he dragged a single nail on the invisible shield.

Once again, a searing pain awoke Kaia, only this time it was below her neck. She got up to start another chase, but a voice stopped her. "Hello Kaia. A few things before we start negotiating. No attempted attacks, calling for help, or asking who I am. Or a punishment will be administered. All right?" The voice seemed so familiar to her, she couldn't help herself. "Who are you?" Another slit appeared by the previous. "Breaking rules already Kaia? Tut tut. That won't do. Now I have a deal to make with you, will you listen, like a good girl?" Temper flaring,"Don't patronize me," she retorted. Forgetting the "rules" she called for Inuyasha. He didn't hear her, nor did anyone else. "You think I'd let you wake everyone up and ruin my plans? I thought you were smarter than that," the voice teased, as a long scar formed by the other two. 'He's torturing me by my own magic!' Kaia realized. "What did you do to them?" she said panicked. "Just a spell, they'll be all right unfortunately. Back to the point; leave them, don't return, and never speak of this conversation." Ever the sarcastic, Kaia said,"Yes, I'm going to leave my friends because a mysterious voice tells me to. Good plan!" Sesshomaru sneered at her sarcasm,"If you don't leave, I'll hurt your friends until you're alone, again. Then I'll take care of you then. It's your choice, I win either way." Kaia was getting worried, then angry. She was ready to attack until she was struck down by a force, and then she felt the sting of another scratch. "Fool, I told you not to attack. I don't have all night, do you accept my offer?" he said impatiently. Kaia looked down at the people she had been staying with for the past few days. 'I won't let them die on account of me,' she thought as tears formed in her eyes. Partially because of her wounds, but mostly because of the thought of leaving her new friends. Seeing no other option Kaia said,"Fine! I'll leave tomorrow. I swear if you hurt them I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "How noble, spare me. Here's a little parting gift, until tomorrow."Kaia felt the final scar. It was the worst of the previous four. During her pain, Sesshomaru left quite content with himself. "She's how I'll get the Tetsusaiga. My stupid brother is too fond of her. I don't think it will be too much a price, his sword for Kaia's safe return," he told himself smugly. Kaia had dug through her bag for a mirror. It's reflection showed a bloody star carved on her body. 'How did he know that a star's my symbol?' she wondered. She bandaged her wound; her power wouldn't take full effect with the poison infliction. Kaia stayed awake the rest of the night. She gathered her things and prepared gifts for her three friends. Everyone awoke and ate breakfast. Silently, Kaia listened to the chatter. Shippo hopped in her lap and asked,"What's wrong Kaia? You look so sad." Kaia forced a meager smile just to stop the child's worried eyes. "Shippo, everyone, I have to leave." Inuyasha suddenly looked up,"What!? When!?" Kaia looked down,"Well, I'm of no use anymore. Kagome is perfectly healthy. So, I was thinking of leaving as soon as possible." 'Maybe she's leaving because of our fight yesterday,' Inuyasha wondered, his thoughts filled with guile. As if reading his mind Kaia looked up and said,"It's no one's fault. Stand up, before I leave I have presents!" Kaia grabbed her knapsack and went over to Kagome first. She held out a pair of silver chopsticks, identical to the ones in her own hair. "Here Kagome, these are for you. Not only are they ornamental, they double as a weapon." Kaia pushed down the top of one and a pointed blade came out the end. (It's kind of like a clicky pen!) Kagome nodded in gratitude and took the gift. Next, Kaia walked to Miroku as she took something out of her bag. "It's my best healing potion. It can heal anything, and is extremely rare,"Kaia explained as she held out a tiny vial filled with an indigo lotion in it. Miroku took it and said,"I'll honor it." She moved to Shippo and squatted down to his height. "And you, little Shippo, what can I give you?" Shippo looked up at Kaia,"You can stay with us. That's all I want." Kaia sighed heavily and was almost brought to tears. "I don't think I can do that, Shippo." Kaia smiled to get Shippo happy. She had an idea for a gift to give him. "Come here," she gently commanded. Kaia lifted him up and they both laughed. Then, Kaia kissed him on the nose, as a sister would. She set him down and went to Inuyasha. Only he saw her slight hand trick. She hugged him, which caught Inuyasha by surprise. "Never forget me," she whispered to her old friend. Kaia broke the embrace and held his hand. Inuyasha felt something cold and small drop in his palm. He looked up and saw Kaia wink. She scooped up her bag once more and turned to face them. "Bye everyone! It was nice seeing and meeting you all. Don't be sad, I'm sure we'll all meet again!" Kaia doubted her own words. She waved and started walking through the forest. Shippo went over to Kagome and cried. "I think Shippo received the best gift," Miroku said while inspecting his present. Kagome's jaw dropped. "You insensitive jerk! Kaia just left, gifts don't matter!" Miroku cringed as he turned to Inuyasha. "What did you get Inuyasha? Was it only that hug? I wouldn't mind a hug from her either." Inuyasha just stared off into space. Kagome looked up, "I don't think we're going to see her again." "Nor do I. She was acting rather strange. I guess we'll never find out, " Miroku said calmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? Glances around nervously Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. Hears groans in the background "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! Nilkanowen


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Kaia, the character I made up.

Really people if I owned Inuyasha why would I be writing a fanfic if I could make it into an episode?

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something.

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 7

Kaia walked steadily through the forest. 'What do I do now? Where do I go?' She was very distracted by her thoughts. "I'll just forget about them. I'll go back to the ay I was, alone and cold to the world." Kaia once again let out a sigh, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing."

Inuyasha was looking in the nearby stream, alone. He reached in his haori and took out his gift. He looked in his right hand and saw a duplicate of Kaia's star necklace only his had an I on one side and a K on the other. He clenched his fist. "Why'd she leave?! Maybe it was because I got mad at her last night. And what was with the bandages below her neck? Uhg! Why'd she leave now?!" "Is that you yelling Inuyasha?" Miroku called. The monk found Inuyasha and sat by him. "Do you, also, think Kaia's departure was unusual?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him, "She left so abrupt. Did you notice the bandages on her chest?" "Barely, although I know they weren't there yesterday. I also suspect foul play. However, Kaia wants to handle it alone. We need to trust her." Inuyasha stared off again, "I guess you're right."

Kaia was so distracted by her complicated thoughts she didn't hear the person approaching behind her. By the time she noticed someone, it was too late. Kaia was knocked unconscious. Kaia's eyes fluttered open at the feel of moisture in her mouth. After coughing from almost choking, she looked up and saw a man, no, demon capping one of her bottles. It was the one with clear liquid in it. Ok, just calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret. He has great power, I feel it,' she told herself. "What do you plan on doing with me Sesshomaru?""You don't need to know that now Kaia. All you need to know, for now, is that you are under my control and not to try anything; it'll only cause you more pain. Do you understand?" he said expecting an answer. Kaia, who was tied to a tree, was looking up in the treetops. Instead of an answer she she responded, "Where are we?" "We're in a neighboring forest to the one you were currently in. So, no one can hear you scream, if that's what you were wondering." She jerked her head back down to look at her captor, quite irritated. "If you're insinuating my escape, don't. I'm not that stupid." Sesshomaru started talking again, but Kaia wasn't listening, to him anyway. She started to reach for a hidden dagger when she realized all her weapons were gone. "You asshole," Kaia muttered. Sesshomaru was shocked as he looked at her. "Don't you ever touch me again! I swear if I wasn't bound to this infernal tree,"and then she muttered some threats that no one could quite hear or understand. She then started looking around for something. Her sword and daggers were in a pile to her back left. Sesshomaru finally realized what she was ranting and raving about and just simply continued explaining about something. Kaia fumed and continued to watch the treetops. There was a sudden ruffle where Kaia was looking. 'There!' she thought. Quickly she called one of her daggers and cut her ropes. She then took her sword and used her power to drag the spy down. Kaia used her left hand to pin the green toad-like creature against a tree and her right hand held her sword, which was pointed at his neck. "Spy! Talk unless you want to die!" Kaia said very aggressively. He just looked past her, panicked. "Talk!" She heard clapping behind her. It was Sesshomaru,"Good, you past your first test. That is Jaken, and he's in my service." Kaia looked at Sesshomaru, then at Jaken,"So it would pain you if I killed him?" "Go ahead. Kill the worm," he said carelessly. Jaken shrieked,"But m'lord!" Kaia looked distraught,"Don't cross me again toad!" and then let him go. Kaia took a glance at Sesshomaru and ran. Sesshomaru sighed,"Jaken don't go after her." Kaia ran as fast as she could to get away. 'Not exactly how I planned to escape, but hey, who am I to complain?' She slowed down to look at her surroundings. No one followed. Kaia grew suspicious and walked cautiously. Only a few steps later she ran into one of her own barriers. She jumped in a nearby tree and waited. Only thoughts of getting recaptured ran through her head, until she finally exhausted herself to the point where she passed out. Kaia was just there, standing in an endless, confusing even, room. "Where am I?" she whispered. Her question echoed everywhere. "You're in your mind, dimwit," came a sarcastic reply, exactly like Kaia's own voice. "And no, you're not dead," the voice continued. Kaia was in awe,"How did you read my mind?" "I am you, stupid." Kaia looked around,"So I'm talking to myself?" "The rational part, yes," it said getting irritated. Kaia rolled her eyes. "Could I be more critical of myself?" "Yes." Kaia flashed her eyes,"It was a rhetorical question." "I'm only replying how you would." Kaia laughed. She could definitely see herself saying the exact same thing. Suddenly everything shook.

Sesshomaru found Kaia asleep in a tree near the barrier's limits. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulders, and started walking back. Kaia was unmoving and limp, as if dead. He checked to see if she was breathing. Kaia had a steady pulse and a solid breathing pattern. He just shrugged it off and continued walking.

"What was that?" Kaia asked, trying to steady herself. It took her sub-conscious a little time to respond. "Sesshomaru found us. He's bringing us back to where we woke up. Kaia muttered something foul and the voice agreed. And so, Kaia carried on a conversation with herself, in her head.

Night fell as Sesshomaru finished tying Kaia to a tree, yet again. 'I can at least try to keep her in one spot,' he thought to himself. He turned toward his servant. "Jaken, go find food for when Kaia wakes. Be kind to her, she spared your life." With that Sesshomaru just walked away. Jaken too, walked off, only he was mumbling all the way.

"Let me see if I understand; everyone knows their own future. And, that's why sometimes our dreams tell the future. Right?" Kaia asked, sitting Indian style. "Yes, and now it's time to wake up. You won't remember anything, though. So this conversation was pointless. Goodbye." Kaia awoke in her body. It was night and she was, once again, tied to a tree. "Does he ever give up?!" Jaken stepped out of the shadows with a cloth bag. "Lady Kaia, are you awake?" Kaia looked at him,"Oh, it's just you Jaken. Yes, I'm awake." He sat across from her and opened the bag, exposing the fruits and various nuts he had gathered. Kaia wriggled until she managed to get loose enough to feed herself. "Thank you very much. But, why are you being so kind to me? Your lord hates me and I threatened your life." "He ordered me to be nice to you," he spat out, as if the words were poison. Kaia nodded and nibbled at her food. The two sat in silence, for a few minutes at least. "Sesshomaru must really like you, Jaken." "What?!" "Well, if he had said 'no don't kill him' I would have tortured you. I wasn't intending on killing you. But instead he told me he didn't care about you. It would have been a pointless threat if you held no value, and he knew that. Do you understand?" Jaken was in awe, "My master really does care!" Then he did that really weird laugh. Kaia smiled, for she pitied this creature. Showing a sudden respect for her Jaken said, "Goodnight Lady Kaia." He bowed and ran off. Kaia shook her head and continued to smile. She finished her meal and went back to sleep. When Kaia awoke the next morning she saw a tall demon that seemed to be glowing because he was standing in front of the sun. She moaned in confusion, and then remembered what had happened. Kaia let out another moan, "My head!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You should have listened to me. I told you I had used one of your potions to set up a barrier. However, instead of listening to me you passed your first test by catching the 'spy', Jaken." He saw her confused face and explained further,"I also told you of that. I will be putting you through a couple of tests, to see your capabilities. You passed the first one, obviously. I've previously seen a few of your talents. If you weren't human, you'd make a good partner," he mused. Kaia's temper rose, which seemed to be all it was doing lately. "Well, pardon me for being human. I'd rather be a human than a murderous demon, anyway. (Kaia excluded Inuyasha and Shippo in that statement.) And it just so happens that the woman, rest her soul, that was kind to you and took care of you, like you were her own, was a human. Also, what makes you so sure I'd want to be one of your adversaries?" Kaia had a look of pure disgust on her face. Then, Sesshomaru laughed, full of evil and bitterness. It put chills down Kaia's spine. His laugh was a sign of his approaching good mood. "I know you've devised a plan to get out of your bonds this time, so get on with it." Kaia glared at him and then responded in an innocent voice. "Since you asked so politely." She could feel the rope untie itself, by use of her telekinetic powers. As soon as she was free Kaia rubbed her sore wrists. "Now that you've had a few seconds of freedom, it's time for another test," Sesshomaru said as he slipped of his fluffy boa thingy off his shoulder. He wrapped it around Kaia, without a struggle, and explained."This will stop any magic you use. It absorbs and feeds off magic. You won't escape and it will prevent a resistance from you as you endure my next test." "What are you talking about?" Kaia snapped. Instead, he looked below her neck at her previous wound. "Why do cover my masterpiece? Are you not proud of your symbol?" His shoulders shook in a silent laughter, as he sat close to Kaia. She watched his nails turn green as they drew closer to her forehead. Then she felt an urge to scream as the pain took over, but she resisted. "Why don't you just scream? It's ok; in fact I want you to," Sesshomaru said sadistically. "I wouldn't give you that satisfaction is my life depended on it," Kaia spat out. 'I can just hope my life doesn't depend on it,' she thought. Kaia felt his claws lift then go back to trace over what he had engraved. "Fine if you won't scream, you can listen, although you seem to have a problem doing that also. Our symbols are linked. Did you know that? Yours is a star, mine is a moon. And since our symbols are linked, our souls are linked," Sesshomaru said philosophically. However, Kaia was only half listening to his astrological ramblings. The other half of her was fighting the urges to scream. Finally, her mind was overcome with pain and she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? Glances around nervously Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. Hears groans in the background "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! Nilkanowen


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Really people, if I owned Inuyasha, wouldn't I make my fic into an episode?

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something.

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 8

Kaia opened her eyes and tried to move. She soon discovered that she was still wrapped in the fluffy boa thingy, she was alone, and that it was night. Kaia closed her eyes and went over everything that had happened to her in her life. Her eyes opened quickly as she said got it to herself. She started to squirm to get out of her binds. Eventually she got an arm out and she used it to unwrap herself. Kaia smirked as she climbed in a tree to try and regain control over her powers. Sesshomaru had returned from enslaving another demon to do his bidding (I'll get to that later) and he saw Kaia was gone. He wasn't worried though, he sensed her in a nearby tree as soon as he saw that she was gone. However, he was curious to know how she had escaped him so easily. 'I have greatly underestimated her power, strength, and mind,' he told himself silently, clearly amused with his prisoner. Sesshomaru was smirking and shaking his head as he sat down to wait for her to come down on her own. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Kaia was blissfully unaware of her unexpected company. She had slept for a short amount of time and was still very weak. 'I rely way too much on my powers,' she thought grumpily, while swinging herself down from the tree. When she landed, Kaia discovered she was a few inches away from Sesshomaru, who was in a deep slumber. Kaia cocked her head to her right, and the to her left. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Almost angelic.' It took a lot of effort to stifle her laugh at that thought. She took a deep breath and got serious. 'I have greatly underestimated you, Lord Sesshomaru.' Suddenly, he stirred. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were Kaia's deep purple eyes. He took great joy in watching her jump back a few feet when he awoke. Yet, she showed no other sign of fear or surprise; instead she sat across from him, where she had jumped. She wore a calm face; one Sesshomaru hadn't seen since he had captured her. He then remembered what he wanted to ask her. "How did you get out?" A mischievous gleam was apparent in Kaia's eyes; he saw a malevolent smirk (so much like his own) form. Then, she started to laugh, and not her normal composed laugh. This one made Sesshomaru think twice about whether she was good or evil. He heard the laughter fade as he watched Kaia collect herself. However, the gleams were still in her eyes as she stared at him. 'Never has a human affected me as this one has,' Sesshomaru thought before she spoke. "Your ego, it's another way you and," Kaia paused and flashed her eyes up at Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha are alike. You thought I only relied on my magic, however, you forgot about just plain strength. So did I, for a while anyway. Honestly, that thing couldn't hold a child. I admit, your plan was almost flawless, almost." "Your own arrogance fascinates me Kaia." She simply shrugged, "My dear Sesshomaru, it comes with the territory." "There is something different about you. You've changed in some way." "Oh no, I haven't changed." 'Only my tactics have changed,' she thought to herself. In the brief moment of broken concentration, Sesshomaru swiftly knocked her out. He stood over her and said, "I'm sorry Kaia. I would have loved to carry on our conversation, but I have important 'family' business to attend to.' The dragon demon Sesshomaru defeated earlier (Not Ah and Un, it's like a Chinese dragon. Long and short arms) had come. Sesshomaru picked up Kaia, tossed her on the dragon's back and then jumped on himself. He held onto Kaia with his only arm to make sure her unconscious body wouldn't fall. Although, her unconscious body wasn't quite so unconscious. Everything was blurry when Kaia opened her eyes, and blinking a few times didn't help like it usually does. 'It must be from getting hit on the head so many times,' her mind told her. However, she could tell that she was moving. She started to move slowly, but something held her down and got tighter every time she moved. Kaia cautiously turned her head to the front. She saw Sesshomaru and the head of the dragon demon they wee riding. And it was Sesshomaru's arm protectively holding her down, to keep her safe. The current glare that she gave an unaware Sesshomaru softened. 'He's protecting me. Well, sort of,' she thought as she pretended to be knocked out. In what seemed like forever their ride stopped. Kaia recognized the disgruntled voices around her, so she opened her eyes. Even though her vision was still blurry, Kaia was positive that they (Sesshomaru and herself) had come across Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. She strained to hear what Sesshomaru was saying. "Hello brother," he started icily. "I'll make this short. I will give you Kaia, if you give me the Tetsusaiga." "What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. Kaia cringed; she knew that she wasn't a pretty sight. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "That's for her to tell you. If you accept my proposition. It's simple, really. However I know you like to have moral battles in your pathetic head, so I'll come back in a few days so you have time to dispute amongst yourselves. Until next time brother." All through this, Kaia's awareness went unnoticed. 'Thankfully, Sesshomaru didn't recognize my chopsticks as weapons,' she thought, carefully pulling them out her chopsticks. The dragon demon started moving, faster than before out of fear of Kagome's arrows or Inuyasha's deadly sword. Kaia, enraged by Sesshomaru's proposition, pushed in her chopsticks (so the blades came out) and stabbed her captor. She then slid off the demon and ran blindly through the forest. Kaia ran as fast as she could, stumbling because of her unclear vision. She suddenly ran into a hard body. Kaia had come upon a giant demon. Shadow, Kaia's sword, appeared in her right hand and she got ready to fight as best she could. Sadly, it wasn't enough and the demon flung her against the cliff wall. Still gripping Shadow, Kaia slid down the jagged wall. Right before darkness took over, she saw a whip of lightning and demon blood splattered everywhere. 'Am I dead?' As soon as Kaia thought those three words they echoed throughtout her head and into the dark void that had engulfed her. She had tried everything to move or at least see. However, her efforts were futile. But, as Kaia tasted a sweet, sort of thick, liquid everything felt so much better. Even though she couldn't see yet, Kaia could move her body. Which she proved by taking control of pouring the elixer in her mouth. Since her right arm was too heavy for her to lift, she used her left hand to gently move the large, smooth hand that was currently holding the container. Before she could grip it someone tried to pull it away. Kaia pulled back; she didn't want to stop drinking the addictive drink. But, her savior was too strong for her weak body, so she had to give in. As Kaia sat there, taking deep breaths, her vision returned. First, it was blurry, then every hue in the sunlight filled forest became clear. The next thing she saw was the face of her rescuer; Sesshomaru. Kaia jumped up, not realizing she still held Shadow in her right hand. She thought about getting mad until she saw an uncapped bottle a quarter of the way filled with an indigo liquid in his right hand. Instead she opted for a question. "How did you get that lotion into a liquid?" Sesshomaru was taken aback at first. "I simply added water. Since water dilutes thicker substances, i figured combining some with the lotion would make it a liquid suitable for you to drink." "Finally, someone who knows something! Well, thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it? Glances around nervously Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. Hears groans in the background "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think or are not sure of! Nilkanowen


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Really people, if I owned Inuyasha, wouldn't I make my fic into an episode?

I want you people to know that this is not a romance between Inuyasha and the character that I made up, he is Kagome's man. Keep in mind this is not a predictable fic, at least I hope not! Also I am deeply sorry if this is in any way similar to anyone else's fanfic. This has derived from my own twisted mind. Don't pay any attention to my chapters, they hold no significance. I wrote this as one piece. With that said enjoy! I accept all questions and reviews, good or bad. It just tells me I need to improve on something.

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 9

"You have a nasty habit of getting into trouble." Kaia looked up at his face and gently smiled. "Yeah, I do, don't I? Why did you save me?" "It's because I need you," he answered monotonously. Memories flooded into Kaia's mind pertaining to the incident with Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga. "Oh yes, I forgot! The great demon, Lord Sesshomaru, can't do anything out of the goodness in his heart. And even though you try to hide it, there is good in you, somewhere; I can sense it." Sometime during her rants, Sesshomaru took two large strides and appeared in front of Kaia. "You're just a big, selfish, egotistical, jerk who-," but she never got to finish her sentence. Sesshomaru wrapped his only arm around Kaia's waist, pulled her close, and then kissed her fiercely. Taken by surprise, Kaia opened her eyes wide and let her sword fall to the ground. He broke the kiss and leaned his head down to her ear. He whispered,"I need you." Kaia nuzzled her cheek against his for a minute, then they both kissed passionately.

Inuyasha sat on a rock with his propped up on his hands and a sour look on his face. Shippo looked at Kagome. "What are we going to do Kagome?" The girl from the future looked at small kitsune demon. "We'll give him the Tetsusaiga of course! We'll get Kaia back. Won't we Inuyasha?" She assured. "Be quiet! I'm trying to think," Inuyasha said rather digruntledly. "I thought I smelled something burning," Miroku muttered under his breath. Inuyasha shot him a death glare. He then sighed. 'I don't want to give up my Tetsusiaga, but I won't let Sesshomaru kill Kaia. We'll figure something out; we have to.'

Kaia and Sesshomaru sat next to each other, while leaning against a tree. (Nothing happened! It will stay PG-14 according to the rating AdultSwim put on the show. Stupid perverts) They were talking about one another's pasts, and they were currently on Sesshomaru's. "Why do you two always fight?" Kaia asked quizzically. "We just do. It's always been that way. Anyway, he needs to pay for what he did to my arm." Kaia looked at him critically. "Well that's childish. If I do something about your arm, will you leave Inuyasha alone?" "I doubt you can, but I suppose I shall leave him alone. Only if he leaves me alone." "Good," she said as she moved to position herself on his lap. "You forget I have healing powers. But first I need to take measurements." Kaia sized his arm's and all five fingers' lengths. She started to explain how it would work. "Your new arm will be made out of pure magic; my magic. It can't get hurt and you can use it how you like. But, if I should die, it will disappear. So, you have to protect me," she teased. "Always," he replied all too seriously. Kaia smiled and continued to shape his arm. Every time she moved her hands over the air she left a peachy pale colored dust, which will eventually be his left arm. When Kaia saw Sesshomaru was sleeping, she started to hum, and then sing. After a while, something compelled her to look up. She met the golden gaze of Sesshomaru's eyes. Both smirked at the same time. To change the subject, Kaia said,"I'm almost done." He just continued to smirk. The very tips of Kaia's ears turned red in embarrassment as she worked on his last finger. The end of the day was approaching fast when she finished. Kaia yawned and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Now I have to go talk to Inuyasha," she said as she stumbled to get up. He pulled her back down. "Why do you have to talk to him?" Kaia was appalled,"He thinks you're going to kill me! I must tell him something." She started to struggle to get up again, but, even though she'd never admit it, she was too weak. "Why must you be so stubborn!?" He yelled. Kaia just looked at him defiantly. He sighed,"At least wait until tomorrow. Right now you don't have enough strength." "If I must," she said, secretly relieved, as she sat down to his right. "Yes, you must," he said after he kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep." But the comment wasn't necessary; Kaia was already leaned against his shoulder, sleeping. Instead of going to sleep himself, Sesshomaru studied his left arm. He moved it around and grasped air in and out. He could find absolutely no flaw. After he finished, he let his eyes close and sleep take over. Kaia was still asleep when Sesshomaru awoke the next morning. It had seemed that she moved much during her sleep since more bandages were showing below her neck. He traced a long finger over the blood-outline of the wound that he had inflicted. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "It's ok." The demon hadn't noticed that the sorceress had awakened. She sat up and started to unravel her bandages, beginning with the most previous wound. When Kaia finished, she had revealed a small crescent moon, like Sesshomaru's. Eventually the engraved star on her chest was also uncovered. She looked up at him and smiled once more. "I shall wear them with pride. Both of our symbols; linked. Just like you said." "So you were listening to me!" He accused. Kaia rolled her eyes. "Just vaguely." She grabbed her silver chopsticks, which were hanging by his scabbard, and started to put up her long, white hair. They both stood up and stretched from post-morning drowsiness. "Hmm, I just want to go to sleep," Kaia said sleepily. "Why don't you?" He asked, as he brushed one her waist-length bangs behind her ear. "I told you. I must speak with Inuyasha. I don't want him to worry." "You don't have to carry the weight of the world Kaia." She winked at him,"But if I didn't, who would?" Sesshomaru walked up behind Kaia and wrapped his arms around her waist. In turn, Kaia moved her head under his chin. "Remember, you're not alone anymore," he told her. "Nor are you." They stood like that for a while before Kaia spoke. "Are you going to come with me, to see Inuyasha?" "No, I wouldn't want to tempt the promise I made to you by looking at my little brother." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm proud," she said semi-mockingly. "I am however walking with you to the edge of their forest. Even though you would never admit it, you still haven't had enough sleep. Kaia ignored his last comment and scooped up her bag that the dragon had so kindly gotten previously when she was knocked out. "Let's go then," she stated before walking off. Sesshomaru smirked as he caught up with her. The walk was silent, but as they say, silence is golden. However, Sesshomaru had noticed that as they drew closer to the end of their forest and into the next, Kaia had grown extremely nervous. 'She hides it well,' he thought. But he refused to ask her what was wrong. 'Obviously if she's trying to hide it, then it's something that she doesn't want me to know. It's none of my business, if she wants me to know she'll tell me.' Soon they reached the forest's edge and they both stopped. Once you're done, I'll find you." A small smile appeared,"I know you will." Kaia gave him one last kiss and turned away to start walking again. A few steps away, Sesshomaru had strained to hear her last word. "Bye," Kaia whispered in the wind. 'Today's the seventh day. It will happen today,' she thought, depressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, my first cliffhanger. That's pretty much all the fluff that's going to be in there. Maybe some later on, but this is pretty much it. So how do you like it? Glances around nervously Hope ya did, I promise there is more to come. Hears groans in the background "I'm not that bad!" Please tell me what you think! Nilkanowen


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I am profoundly apologetic towards my absence as of late. refuses to comply with my wishes and is now out of commission. You all better love me, because at the moment I am at the library (that's not the bad part) after school. It's not too bad. My friend is here, and it is in the library (my universal home). I must thank all my reviewers (I'll list all the reviewer at the end of the chapter), I love your comments, especially Getto 820 for making me realize I am doing the same thing I hate, not updating in a long time-span (If you want to know what she said go to my review list). Also I'd like to thank Virusea for being my first reviewer. The reason I write this is that I realized I was being negligent to my reviewers...and I lost my bloody disk. Sorry this is so long I had a lot to say. I do have to say, I loved it when I left with a cliff-hanger; I'm so mean and that's why I'm going to Hell. But never mind that, on with the story...

Old Friends and New Lessons

Chapter 10

While the two were walking, Kaia had remembered something, which had made her nervous. Now she was checking to make sure she was alone. When Kaia was satisfied she took out two pieces of paper and a writing implement that Kagome had called a pen.

Kaia reached Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo a few hours before noon. They were all shocked and relieved to see her alive and free. Kaia tried as best she could to explain to them, without telling about the romance, how she's going to travel with Sesshomaru. When she finished, she heard many disgruntled comments, mostly made by Inuyasha. "How do we know you're even Kaia?" He asked. "How do you know I'm not?" She said calmly. Inuyasha glared at her, he was too preoccupied with being pissed off, he couldn't think of a good comeback. Miroku looked at Kaia, "Will you kindly excuse us for one moment?" Kaia nodded, and the group huddled together and discussed the situation. Murmurs about whether this person was actually Kaia had been passed around quite often. Shippo, who was fed up with the arguing, said cynically, "Why don't we just give her a test?" Kagome beamed at him, "Shippo, you're a genius!" "Well duh," he replied coolly. After talking about the questions they would ask, they returned to the location where Kaia was sitting. She raised her eyebrows and said," Well?" Kagome spoke first. "What is your brother's name?" "Tano." "How did you know which brother she meant?" Inuyasha asked smugly. Kaia's purple eyes moved towards his direction. "Because, I have no family other than him. Not anymore." They carried on like that for a while. Someone would ask a question and she would answer correctly. "Keh, we're getting nowhere! One more question and only Kaia could possibly now the answer," Inuyasha complained. "What did you give me before you left?" Kaia's clam face washed away y and a stern one replaced it. "That's personal Inuyasha!" "Just answer it." "Fine," she snapped. "I gave you a silver necklace, like mine. And on the star an I and a K was engraved. Satisfied?" Inuyasha took it out and looked at it. "We can trust her." Shippo jumped on her lap, looking confused. "Why are you going back with Sesshomaru? He's mean." "It was all a misunderstanding Shippo. He didn't mean to do all those things. We're friends now." "So does this mean-,". "Yes Inuyasha, you get to keep your beloved Tetsusaiga," Kaia said, slightly annoyed. But, she started to laugh and all annoyance was forgotten. "I wonder what you would have chosen, when it came down to it, Inuyasha." "Oh, you know he'd choose to give up his Tetsusaiga. Deep down he knows it too. After all, it's just a sword!" Kagome said in her ever-so-perky cheerfulness. Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily (slightly twitching too!). "Just a sword?! The Tetsusaiga is more than a mere sword Kagome!" "So you're saying it means more than friends?!" Inuyasha remained quiet, avoiding Kagome's question, and failing miserably. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you!" The two bickered like an old married couple. 'They're perfect for each other,' Kaia thought happily to herself. Eventually Kagome won the heated discussion by letting out a large 'SIT!' command. Inuyasha went down and Kaia almost died from laughter. Miroku had looked at her rather amused. "That's right. You've never seen her do that before. Well, I must say, it is quite entertaining." Kagome went back to her usual state of happiness and Inuyasha got up, spitting soil out of his mouth and muttering obscenities about an old hag of a priestess. (Kaede for those of you who are clue deficient.) 'I'm going to miss this,' Kaia said to herself, while wiping away tears of laughter. 'I should leave now. I need to have enough time to talk with Sesshomaru.' A few seconds after that thought, Kaia stood. "Well guys, I'm off again. Only, it's on my free will this time," Kaia joked, but it drew no laughs. "I promise, the latest you'll hear from me will be tomorrow, possibly even today again." She looked around and saw their skeptical looks, "Guys! I promise!" Miroku approached Kaia. "Of course we believe you. You can always trust the promise of a beautiful woman." Kaia side-stepped to the right a few inches. "Uh, Miroku, I'm flattered...but don't touch me." His hand was positioned in the same spot her hip was just in. Kaia rolled her eyes and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. 'Old habits die hard.' "I guess I'll talk to you all later then." Kaia turned and walked off into the trees. No one saw the tears, dangerously threatening to spill, in her eyes.

Not too far into the forest (just far enough to be out of the group's range and not close enough to be found by Sesshomaru) a miniscule demonic spider dropped from it's web and onto Kaia's shoulder. 'Ah, full of magic, perfect,' It thought to itself. He crawled under her shirt and down her arm. It then stuck it's fangs in her skin; injecting a poison while feasting on her magic supply. Meanwhile, Kaia only felt a small itch, which she promptly ignored. She did, however, start to feel weaker and weaker. Eventually, she slumped down to the forest floor. She pulled back her long white sleeves as a way to cool down, and she found the demonic parasite. Only, unknown to Kaia, the spider had started to swell in size (kind of like Myouga) and was continuously growing in size. Kaia knew her body was slowly going limp and that she was practically helpless. Fortunately, it wouldn't reach her head for a while, leaving her free to scream. After a few seconds of blindly screaming incoherent words, a warm hand covered her mouth and stopped her from making anymore noise.

As for my reviewers...Virusea, darlingdearheart, Thymes Mistress, Jade Calhoun, Wind Empress, sabriLVanime, mol, TakiLorii, and Getto820. Also to Strawbabycrush16 who hasn't reviewed on , but has given me her personal review. As always tell me what you think. tears It's almost over. my friend Jade Calhoun steps in **Jade**-Oh suck it up. You'll continue writing your others. **Nilkanowen**-I suppose... Ja mata!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own any lines or scenes that are used in the show either.

Once again, I am profoundly apologetic to all my readers. I have good reasons why I haven't updated. My grandma died and that took away time for me to write, then I had Final thingies called UbDs (If anyone goes to CPHS they'll know what I'm talking about) and my family has been all 'let's spend time together!' twitch. I had most of this typed at school, but now I'm on Christmas Break and have a lot of free time being as I have no life. However I have extremely good news!! 1) MY COMPUTER WORKS!!! AND IT HAS INTERNET ACCESS!! The day it worked I was bouncing off the fricken walls and smiling all day. I swear I had at least 5 people come up to me and ask if everything was all right. 2) I finally have a picture of Kaia. I'm going to find a scanner and get it on the net ASAP. It will definitely be up by next chapter, so keep checking my homepage on Umm, I don't think I have anything else to say. My email is and my AIM sn is TheInfernosIce if you want to talk to me. Oh and thank you to Getto 820 for making me get focused and typing this and my answer is yes. Why?

Chapter 11

Shippo was listening intently trying to improve his demonic powers. 'Inuyasha has more control over his powers than I do, and I'm a full demon!' He thought bitterly to himself. Though, deep inside, Shippo knew he was just doing this to make Kagome proud of him. Nothing out of Shippo's ordinary hearing range was heard. He sighed as he sat down. "I really wish I could be as good as Inuyasha." The kitsune youkai took a deep breath and stood up to walk back, once more, in defeat. It was in that brief moment of unfocused concentration, Shippo heard Kaia scream. Significantly, her distressed cry mixed with her 'you've just pissed me off' scream. He ran back to Kagome and the others as fast as he could.

Inuyasha was a combination of smugness and enragement when Shippo told them. "I knew she was lying! Now Sesshomaru has her and she's hurt!" Inuyasha yelled while slamming his fist into a nearby tree-trunk. Kagome looked at Miroku, who was also worried, but remained rational. Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, it can't be Sesshomaru. Why would he have her lie to us when he doesn't have the Tetsusaiga? He wouldn't break his own bargain. Think Inuyasha!" Then Miroku hit him on the head with his staff. Little Shippo put his head in his hands. "Uh! Guys! We have to go save her still!" "Shippo's right. It doesn't matter who's hurting her at the moment," Kagome said while grabbing her bow and arrows. She climbed on Inuyasha's back and Shippo held onto her. Miroku ran to the side, slightly lagging behind.

Kaia darted her eyes to the person looming over her. The demon, as she could sense, had thick brunette hair with tufts of a brownish red color in it. He had black soulless eyes with no life in them. His skin was tan and soft, with his cheeks a bit flushed. "It would ruin everything if you screamed my dear," he said maliciously.

Sesshomaru was walking around, unconsciously looking for Jaken, although he would never admit it to anyone including himself. In his mind, however, he was curious about Kaia's odd behavior. He took a deep breath and decided to try to trust her to tell him. Sesshomaru paused for a moment and sniffed the air again. The aristocrat smelled a demon, and it bore Kaia's blood. He quickly took off to find her.

It had seemed to Kaia that as her life dwindled so did her hope. The demon was now holding her up and feeding from her shoulder. None of her senses were accessible as it worked its demonic power over her. 'I can't go like this! This couldn't possibly be what she meant. Someone, anyone, help me.'

'Where was that idiotic brother of mine when this happened? For his sake she better be ok,' Sesshomaru thought on his way to Kaia. He suddenly stopped; the sight was worse than he had imagined. The low-life demon was killing her slowly as he absorbed her magic and shed her blood. Sesshomaru threw him off of her as soon as the shock passed. Kaia instantly sank to the forest floor while the enraged dog demon slammed the now spider-like, human-looking demon into a tree. He peered his golden eyes at his prey's black ones, and then looked at him. Disgusted with what he saw, Sesshomaru shoved his fist into the demon's chest, only to pull it out immediately and use his lightning whip to cut his body in half, spraying blood around the forest. (Please excuse my morbidity.) In a second he was at Kaia's side. He sat down and put her in his lap. She grasped his hand and held it to her heart. At the touch of her faint heartbeat and shallow breath, Sesshomaru put his other hand hesitantly on the hilt of his sword. Kaia pulled his hand off of it. "No, this is supposed to happen. The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our ways-I to die and you to live. (Who, other than Jade Calhoun, can tell me what famous person said this when he was going to die? Include the guess in the review and I'll post the answer in the next chapter.) You'll be ok; I know you will," she said weakly. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips. "However, you need to learn to accept humans; they aren't all bad. I'm your life lesson, so learn from me. Don't blame Inuyasha; none of this is to blame on either of you." As if on cue, Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo on his back burst in with Miroku following. They all saw Sesshomaru holding their friends, but it wasn't that they were gaping at. Kaia's usual white outfit was stained with dried blood before, but now it was covered in recently spilt blood. Sesshomaru glared as they approached the slowly dying sorceress. Kagome took in a sharp breath, "Kaia, does this mean...." "Yes, I'm going to die. I knew that I was. It's why I was so happy to have seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again and of course to meet you all. Seven days ago, the day I healed Kagome, Lady Death came to me. I had hoped my death would have been more peaceful, but I'm glad you're all here instead. Please, could you cremate my body? I wouldn't want to break the tradition." Kaia smiled at everyone and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. "I love you all." Slowly, they watched her draw her last breath of life. Sesshomaru picked her up hand handed her gently to Inuyasha. He then proceeded to leave instantaneously before his magical arm disappeared.

Thankfully, a shrine was near and it held all necessary items for a cremation. (I don't know anything about cremation ceremonies, so I apologize if I am totally off!) The gang watched the solemn-faced Kaia be engulfed by flames. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder and he put a comforting arm around her. Miroku sent a silent prayer and then helped Shippo climb on his head. Secretly, Sesshomaru remained hidden as he watched the ceremony. Eventually, the mourning group left to let the ashes cool. After everyone else had left, Sesshomaru gathered the ashes and stored them in an ornate urn. He left behind a letter in Kaia's smooth handwriting directed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. His journey paused at a cliff over-looking a large body of water near his domain, the Western Lands. He looked out at the vast sparkling water. His mind recalled all the moments he had spent with Kaia, the few but everlasting good and the imprinting bad. With each memory he poured more ash into the soothing wind, which cradled them to the sapphire waters below. When the ashes had all left the urn, Sesshomaru let it too fall with its contents. Sitting down, he pulled out a piece of paper almost identical to the one he left back at the shrine. Ink was smudged from the spray of the sea mixed with tears. (Maybe Sesshomaru's, maybe Kaia's, I don't know.)

Sesshomaru,

I am assuming my time has passed if you're reading this. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but you would have tried to stop me, which would have proved futile. Trying to stop death would have only lead to your death, and I could not do that to you, my love. Granted I had certain abilities that enabled me to live longer than the ordinary human, I was still mortal. You knew I was human, yet you loved me in spite of that. If I am thankful for one thing it was meeting Inuyasha, don't scowl, and you again. Remember Sesshomaru, not all humans are bad. Give them a chance; you gave me one. I love you.

Kaia

He stayed there, at the cliff, just to watch the sun set over the water. "M'Lord!" Jaken said, exasperated. "I've been searching everywhere for you. Where is the Lady Kaia?" Even though glaring was now pointless, Sesshomaru did it anyway. "The Lady Kaia will no longer be accompanying us. She has found a more peaceful place. Not that it's any of your business," Sesshomaru replied bitterly. Jaken didn't even bother to ask what he meant. Bowing deeply, he said, "Apologies master."

Continuing his journey, Sesshomaru traveled around the world, sometimes with Jaken, and other times without. He even visited the entrapped Ryokotsusei, his father's murderer. (This scene is from the end theme song Fukai Morai if you didn't figure it out already.) As he looked at the demon thoughts of loneliness, abandonment, and anger was awoken from deep inside himself. 'It's his fault she died. Inuyasha is so irresponsible, and now he's caused another death. He's worthless and needs to die before he kills again. At that moment, all reason was substituted for anger in Sesshomaru's mind. Killing was the only thing he could think of.

First, he went to Totousai, the famous sword smith. He had forged his Tenseiga and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. If anyone could make a sword to kill Inuyasha and beat the Tetsusaiga, it would be him. The old man was shaking and nervously promised to make a sword. Sesshomaru only used one death-threat to get him to agree. On the assured date, he sent Jaken ahead to announce him. However, the old smith wasn't there. Instead he found Jaken alone and talking to himself. "Damn that sneaky badger. Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" He then saw Sesshomaru standing behind him. "So, Totousai is gone." Jaken panicked, "Please forgive me master Sesshomaru, but that erican sword smith is known to be very temperamental and he only forges swords if he takes a personal liking to the customer who ordered it." "I see. He has no intention of forging a sword that suits my purpose, and so he escaped." "You can't blame him for not liking you. Your resume is one long death wish," Jaken mumbled under his breath. He gasped when he realized what he had said. Sesshomaru just smiled. "Aah! You're smiling!" He started to bow anxiously, "Oh don't smile at me master Sesshomaru! Please get angry. You're always much harder on me when you're being passive-aggressive. Please be straight with me, please!" His master walked away abandoning him. "Hmm? I think I've just shortened my life by 100 years." Unknown to Jaken, Sesshomaru already knew where Totousai had gone. 'Once again, fate has thrown you in my path, little brother, as an annoyance that must be dealt with.' Sesshomaru called back to Jaken, "Fetch Ah and Un; we're leaving."

Sesshomaru stood behind the flames and watched them dance wickedly through the air. Like he had thought, Totousai had scurried to Inuyasha for protection. Unlike Sesshomaru, it was Inuyasha's first time meeting their father's sword smith. He peeled his eyes away from the inferno to look at the man who had created them. "So, you absolutely refuse." "Hmph! Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel! You know as well as I do I've already made you an excellent sword! The famous sword that you now wear; the Tenseiga. I also forged it from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest brother would have the Tetsusaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords; no better and no worse than the Tetsusaiga. You should learn to respect and love it!" "Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me?" Sesshomaru asked haughtily. His long hair rose in anger. The old man laughed, "Ooh! I made you angry have I? Haha. Time to take our leave!" Then, he swung his hammer and made the ground erupt. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed on an unscathed piece of ground. "They've escaped," He stated emotionlessly.

Night came and the master and servant arrived at a swamp. Jaken wouldn't stop rambling about his inheritance. "What kind of power does it have? Ooh! It must be something remarkable!" "You want to know Jaken?" Yet, he didn't hear his master and continued to speak. Sesshomaru had finally had enough. "Jaken!" "Yes, sir?" The demon unsheathed his sword and cut Jaken in half. "Master Sesshomaru! Why?" However, Jaken remained whole. "Get up Jaken; you're fine." Inside Sesshomaru had other thoughts. 'Stupid worm. He should watch his insolent tongue and know his place. Although, it did feel good to use the Tenseiga. No! It was just the thought of cutting Jaken in half; not this blasted thing.' Jaken was staring in disbelief. "That's impossible! You just cut me in half! How could I be alive?" "You see now? This useless Tenseiga cannot kill." He then swung his sword the sword back in its scabbard. "What's it good for then?" Jaken asked. His question was ignored as a dragon demon (It's the same dragon demon that Kaia and Sesshomaru rode on before.) attacked out of the murky water. "Ahh! A dragon!" Jaken screeched. 'Why did my father bestow this useless Tenseiga on me and yet bless Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga?' Sesshomaru thought calmly before dodging the dragon's attack. After killing the weak demon, Sesshomaru took its arm and used it as his own. "This dragon has given me a gift. Now I can go back and claim what is owed to me; Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru was lying in a forest, who-knows-where, thinking about the fight with Inuyasha. 'I mourn for that Tetsusaiga. Even the Tenseiga doesn't want me to break its brother.' He turned on his right side and buried his face in his fluffy boa thingy and took a deep breath. Kaia's scent was imbedded in it. (And a bit of Kagome's from the perfume, but Sesshomaru ignores it.) After letting the scent play around in his thoughts (bringing up memories and such), he exhaled and let it vacate his mind. Sesshomaru heard a small child sneak behind a tree and stare at his back. His eyes flashed red as he jerked his head up and scared the little girl. She was from the nearby village. Even though he as still glaring at her, the brave girl approached the hurt demon. He propped himself up on his arm (his dragon claw was disintegrated in the wind scar) and looked curiously at the child. She ran off when she saw his wounds. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow in confusion. 'Stupid child. Yet, so familiar. Where have I seen that face' He just sat there (like he could do anything else in his condition) and thought about that small girl. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked up with a pained look on his face. Memories, once again, took over his mind as he was forced to remember a particular scene from his childhood.

The girl stopped and looked at Sesshomaru before going to play with his younger brother. He deep brown eyes were large and filled with compassion. "Do you want to play with us?" She had asked kindly.

"Why must the past be such a nuisance?" He asked himself. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 'Why must all these human children look alike?! I just won't look at her; I'll ignore her. She won't come back anyway.' Night fell and Sesshomaru had barely moved. Eventually the girl returned with water and fish with mushrooms. Figuring that he was asleep, she started to walk back to her village. Without opening his eyes Sesshomaru spoke to her. "Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted; I don't eat human food." She took a quick gasp before turning around to look at the injured demon. She left without saying anything again. Sesshomaru let out a large breath. 'The stupid child doesn't get it. Doesn't she fear me?' He smiled to himself. 'She's so much like Kaia. She's even too kind to the possible point of naivety.' He sighed and started to relax again. "Stupid girl," he mutters.

The dawn came early, like it had been lately. Sesshomaru awoke to the soft patter and slight limp footfalls of the persistent girl. This time she brought wheat and grains. He stole a quick glance at her and saw that she was abused just that night. His temper started to rise but then he remembered that this child was not Kaia and meant nothing to him. "No thanks," he said coldly. Not giving up, she got on her knees and offered him the food. "I told you I don't need anything from you." She gazed at him, but then sighed and let her shoulders fall in disappointment. "Where did you get those bruises?" He asked, seemingly careless. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. He tilted his head at a different angle. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." After a few seconds of silence, Sesshomaru finally gave in and looked at her. He saw her hurt eye, the marks on her skin, and her filthy light orange kimono. At his look, she smiled widely and revealed that she was missing a tooth. He was puzzled by her actions when he only looked at her. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care; I'm just curious." He just stared at her while she continued to smile. Eventually she skipped off after Sesshomaru had started to ignore her again. He rested a little while more before getting up. Once he got out of the forest, Sesshomaru saw his dragon and Jaken in the sky. They finally landed and he stayed back to listen to Jaken mumble about how indifferent he felt about the treatment he was getting. Particularly when he used his Tenseiga at the swamp. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, 'Well he wanted to know what it did.' He saw Jaken suddenly stand on the sleeping dragon, with the single-petalled flower he was picking at, and scream out. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you have actually risked my life to test your sword? You ungrateful dog!" He shouted, not knowing that his master was a few feet behind him. 'I seem to be called that a lot lately,' he mused while hurling a rock at Jaken, knocking him off and waking Ah and Un. "Ahh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed jumping on a dragon's head. "Before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword on me?" "I expected a relieved welcome from you Jaken, not an interrogation," he replied stoically. Jaken smiled, "Heheh right. I'm glad you're well; I thought you might be dead!" 'I knew I'd need this other rock,' he thought, throwing the second stone at the servant. A wind started to pick up and blow strongly. Sesshomaru looked up. 'Hmm, blood; blood and the smell of wolves.' "I recognize this blood." Sesshomaru began to walk back to the forest where the scent was coming from. Jaken eventually realized he was leaving and ran to catch up with Ah and Un in tow.

The forest was darker than he remembered. Smells of death loomed towards the middle of the forest. Right in the middle of the pathway, was the little girl. She was dead. 'This shouldn't have happened! She's so young and it wasn't her time,' he thought angrily. He couldn't hear Jaken complain as he thought back to her toothy smile. "Interesting," he commented after drawing the Tenseiga. It had started to flash blue. "I can see them; they are from the Underworld. I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga." Jaken perked his small pointed ears up. "Another test! Wh-what are you doing sire? What are you doing?" He swung the Tenseiga at the Underworld creatures, making them vanish. Jaken stared in awe when he saw his master pick up the small girl and hold her in his arms. Sesshomaru was amazed as well when he felt and heard her heart beat once again. All wounds were healed, he saw, when she opened her big brown eyes. Jaken gasped with Sesshomaru in wonder of his sword's power. "She came back to life! Lord Sesshomaru, you resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?" Jaken asked idiotically. She stood up and watched her savior's smile fade when he stood up. He started to walk away, ignoring his stupid servant. 'Hn, Tenseiga, you compelled me to save a life today. Or so I would like to think. That little girl is my promise to you.' He looked back at the miniature girl who reminded him so much of his lost love. "This is for you, Kaia." Sesshomaru flinched as he felt the touch of a human once again. He looked down and saw the girl holding his hand. The demon calmed himself and even smiled a little. "My name's Rin," she said smiling. She quickly added 'my lord' at the end of her statement. Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru. "Who's Kaia?"

-Lady Death is the wife of Death. She will play a significant role in my next Inuyasha fic. She tells good souls that they're going to die a week before. I made her up! Don't jump on me about Japanese mythology please!

Please don't kill me! I had to. There will be a chapter after this, I promise. If you don't mind would you please rate me on my fic? In your review (if you decide to) please grade me on creativity, spelling and grammar and all things English class related, and how well I stuck to the story. Please review. I would like to know how many people actually read it. I'm sorry that most of this were lines from the show, but it was necessary to the story. Wow, you guys have real power to reduce me to begging. See you in the next chapter! Nilkanowen

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for the last bloody time.

Ok, this isn't a part of the story, but please don't leave. Sorry to get your hopes up, but that is really how it ended. I felt the need to explain a few things in my fic such as why I decided to kill her and symbolism and all that happy crap. Gods curse me for being in honors English. The picture of Kaia is up. Go to my site on by clicking on my Screen Name for those who don't know how to get there. It didn't turn up very well. I'm going to mess with it tomorrow to see if I can get it to show up better. Remember: My friend draws the pictures, not me. As for the quote in Chapter 11, (which no one guessed on!) My good friend Jade bursts in and interrupts **Jade:** Oh can I tell, can I tell!? **Me:** Sure why the Hell not. **Jade: **It was Socrates!!! He said it to his students before he was given the Hemlock.

What the Hell took me so long?--- Well, my mother doesn't know I write and I couldn't possibly imagine her reaction if she found out. So, I had to sneak around her. I was writing it in a notebook at first and then I typed it up. Eventually, my typing caught up with my notebook and it took me doubly long than it normally would. Then, there are every other weekends where I must go visit my father and sister. Ahh, the biggest of all: my computer died a couple of months ago and I almost died of deprivation. Months (Come on people MONTHS!!!) Without a home computer and limited time on a computer anywhere else. That was the only time I was thankful to be at my dad's house. He's in walking distance from the library. Close to that, was the death of my grandmother. She had cancer and she was a relative I actually liked. I'm fine now; I was then too, just a bit preoccupied with the arrangements and such. (God I sound like such a heartless bitch! **Jade:** But, you are one. **Me: **Too true.) Lastly, I am lazy. There, a few reasons why I was so slow. Not good reasons, but they're reasons nonetheless!

Why did Kaia have to die!?---Well, my story process goes like this: character, how it ends, and then I come up with the plot. Yeah, I'm weird. Many fics I write are created for certain reasons to explain why those weird out-of-character things that happen in the show. So yes, many things in this fic are my actual opinions. (If you want to discuss stuff with me or talk to me at all check my page for my email and AIM sn.) In this fic it was 'Why the Hell did Sesshomaru take in Rin?' (It's cause she's cute as all get out! Wink) So, I added a few thoughts to their heads and added in a few scenes in the time holes in the show. Kaia was there to teach Sesshomaru. Trust me it was hard for me to type that part. I hold great respect for true authors who kill off good characters. (No, I'm not praising myself.) It's hard to delete someone who you've created and has fans! But, that is the way my story had to end. In my mind, there was no other possible ending. (FYI: I came up with the very last Rin/Sesshy part while watching the Inuyasha episode I was studying. I was checking through it one more time to make sure I got all the lines correct.) **Jade**: You're a perfectionistic bitch ya know that right? **Me**: Raises eyebrows Is perfectionistic even a word? Nevermind, I get what you mean. And yes I do know that. Even before you tell me it every time you see me writing. I just don't want to hear people bitch about how it's not correct (even though I know it's not correct) and so I learn everything about it to throw it back in their faces when they tell ME something in MY fanfic isn't right. However, a polite person will get a polite reply, but that rarely happens.

Symbolism---Ok, half the things in here I didn't even realize how symbolic they were until I reread through my fic. I blame honors English personally. **Jade:** I blame the Republicans!!! (FYI- That's not meant to offend anyone. She doesn't even know who the bloody Republicans are; it's just her answer to everything. But it works.) So basically, I set myself up.

1) Kaia's star symbol and Sesshomaru's crescent moon.--This was already explained in the fic, just thought I should mention it.

2) The engraved star necklace that Kaia gave Inuyasha--Initially (no pun intended) I figured it was just like a friendship necklace with their initials on it, but then I realized that the K could also stand for Kagome...or Kikyo if you honestly wanted it to as well.

3) Let's see..there was the spider demon--that one's easy: Naraku! Although he wasn't in this, it symbolizes how he ruins everyone's lives. Stupid bastard. In fact I didn't realize this symbolism until I was watching an episode with him showing his spider scar at 2:30 in the morning. I'm weird, but I can assume you had already concurred that.

Oh, well this is in the wrong section, but I fail to care. Never been organized, why should I start now? **Jade:** We have organized messes! **Me: **Damn straight! Anywho. Another reason I wrote this is to create more feelings of hatred towards Inuyasha on Sesshomaru's behalf. He blames Inuyasha (And secretly himself) for her death. He seems to me like the kind of guy who would secretly beat himself up over something like that, yet also find someone else to blame it on. Any information given out about things I've talked about and invented for this story (Ex-Sesshy's boa thingie, why he took Rin in, etc...) after I've written it is completely new to me. I understand that there is an episode where the title's something like "The woman who loved Sesshomaru". And well I did not copy anything from any of those episodes. We're slow in America and still only on season 4 when Japan is on 7, I believe. The newest episode tonight is the one with Ayame, for those who know who she is. Ok, well I think that's it. My last chapter. Oh the nostalgic essence of it all! Ok, time for everyone who reviewed!!!!! I love you all (Author to fan) and I thank you so much for supporting me on my first fanfic. I will make another Inuyasha one soon (As I've stated on my homepage) but it will not be a sequel. There won't be a sequel. (How can there be?) Ok....here they are (In order of reviews first to last):

Virusea

DarlingDearHeart- A good friend, who writes phenomenally

Thymes Mistress

WindEmpressandFirestar-Good friend who writes awesome fics!

Jade Calhoun-Eh I see you every day. Just joking. She is an excellent writer and a good friend

TakiLorii-Awesome author and a good friend. (We met through fics. You meet the nicest people through writing, ne?

SabriLVSanime

Mol

Getto 820-Most certainly not least. This person reviewed the most (7 times!) and encouraged me to get a move on and write faster.

I'm still open for grammatical grades and such asked for in Chapter 11. I can't improve unless you tell me what needs to be improved!

Keep watching for more fics by me! Much luv to you all and thanks for reading and or reviewing **'Old Friends and New Lessons'. **Nilkanowen


End file.
